The Wrong Side Of the Tracks
by xxhalestormxx
Summary: When the two unlikely worlds of Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight collide, will good boys turn to temptation and take a walk on the wrong side of the tracks? Rated M for language and le sexytimes
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know what you're all thinking... _What the fuck does she think she's doing? She can barely handle that one fic and now she's starting another one? That bitch must be fucking crazy... _

OH WELL. I got the idea on holiday, and I just had to start it up :) Well, I took a risk with this and made Logan the more dominant in the pairing and Kendall the submissive(ish), shy one :) Please don't hate me :) See if you like it? :)

I AM STILL GOING TO BE WORKING ON "A PINCH OF SUGAR, A DASH OF SPICE". SO DON'T THROW ROCKS AT ME.

* * *

The Wrong Side Of the Tracks

_Prologue_

Meet Logan Mitchell, Palm Woods High's biggest bad boy and leader of it's own bike gang. He's the guy all the girls (and a few guys) want to be with and the guys want to be. Why, might you ask? Most of Palm Woods High's students are at the age where they try to find themselves, thus leading to rebelling against everythig their parents want for them. And Logan Mitchell is the epitome of what parents would hate.

Even though Logan is rarely in school, he's Palm Woods High's very own ice hockey team captain. In a place like snowy Minnesota, being captain of the football team means nothing on the popularity ladder. Logan, being captain of the ice hockey team puts him at the top of Palm Woods High's social pyramid. It's also half of what keeps him in school. Since he skips almost all his classes, ice hockey gives him extra credit. Oddly enough though, at least to those who don't know him well, he manages to uphold a perfect 4.0 GPA without trying.

As if his looks and bad boy reputation on it's own doesn't give him enough sex appeal, the fact that he's openly bisexual gets him sex left, right and center. Logan has taken the virginities of more girls than he could care to keep track of, along with several guys. Throughout his sexual escapades, he's found that he prefers guys to girls, but no one needed to know that.

* * *

Meet Kendall Knight, Palm Woods High's newest addition to it's student body. Though shy and rather reserved when meeting strangers, he can be highly sarcastic and sassy. He's also fiercely loyal and protective of his friends.

Hailing from the equally as snowy land of South Dakota, Kendall was an avid hockey player himself, spending the majority of his spare time on the ice, gaining himself a spot as co-captain of his previous school's ice hockey team. Smart, headstrong (or stubborn, rather) and determined, the shaggy dark-blonde haired boy was second in his class, placed under the intelligent, perky, but incredibly accident prone Jenny Tinkler (highly life threatening).

Having only recently come to terms with his own homosexuality, only his younger sister, Katie, and his mother, Jennifer are in the know. He's had a few girlfriends before, but many of them were shortlived. For some reason, his love life was incredibly short on luck, but he soon realised it was mainly because A) He chose the weirdest, clingiest girls for some reason and B) He chose the wrong gender altogether. Now that Katie and his mother know about his homosexuality, all they want for him is someone who can love him back exactly the way his massive heart will love them.

* * *

When two unlikely worlds collide unexpectedly, will the good boys turn to temptation and take a walk on the wrong side of the tracks?

* * *

**AAAAND there we have it! The prologue to my 2nd story :DD Please R&R? :) **


	2. Chapter 1: New Kid On the Block

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **CHAPTER 1 IS FINALLY COMPLETE! Yes, it took a while, but I was working on _A Pinch of Sugar, A Dash of Spice_ as well! And I've decided that with my mental schedule, I'll try and update each fic on alternate weeks.

Seeing as it's the first chapter, it'll be kinda boring, sorry! D: But I hope you guys enjoy it somewhat :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R? I'll give you virtual cookies! 3

* * *

Logan Mitchell swerved into the Palm Woods High parking lot, the tyres of his custom made Ducati screeching as he stole one of the best parking spots from the Jennifers - the three most popular girls in the whole school. Killing the engine and dismounting, he strutted past the girls, flashing them a cocky, crooked half smile as he did so, ignoring their glares as he made his way towards his waiting gang.

"'Sup?" James said, nodding his head in greeting as Logan joined the rest of his gang outside the school's entrance.

"Light me up, Diamond," he said in reply, sticking a cigarette between his lips and leaning against the wall next to James Diamond, his right hand man. As James dug around in his jean pocket for his lighter, Carlos Garcia, yet another one of Logan's cronies joined the group.

"'Sup, Litos?" Logan said, greeting the short Latino around his now lit cigarette. He raised his hand for a bro fist, which was met promptly by a tan fist, and a bright white smile.

"Hey, assholes," Carlos chirped, using his collective nickname for his two best friends. "Light us up, then, Masshole," he then said, putting a cigarette in his mouth and standing in front of James and leaning in as James brought the flame of the lighter up to meet Carlos' cigarette. As the bell rang signaling that class started in ten minutes, the boys took one last deep inhale from their cigarettes before dropping them to the floor and grinding them under the heels of their boots. Flinging open the double doors that led into the busy hallways of Palm Woods High, the three of them stepped in together.

As the boots slapped against the linoleum-tiled floor, the buckles of their leather jackets clinking, heads whipped around to stare at the three boys made their way down the hall to their lockers. Even though the three rarely showed their faces in school, they still managed to commandeer the hallways, which enraged the Jennifers even more. They were the queen bees of the school, right at the top of the social pyramid. Or so they thought until the Fire Riders set foot on school grounds.

Who are the Fire Riders, might you ask? Only the baddest bad boys on this side of Minnesota. And Logan? Well, he's the pack master. You could say that they're essentially like the Plastics, with the ability to build you up in seconds, and tear you back down in half that time. They were feared, yet loved, envied, yet respected.

They were popular, yes, but not in the same way as jocks or the Jennifers were popular. Those people were popular based on their looks, money and the fact that they knew how to manipulate. They were popular by default because they were the jocks and cheerleaders, nothing less, nothing more. The Fire Riders were a completely different story. They established their popularity by reinforcing their power and each member had a strange charisma that just naturally attracted people to them.

Obviously, the fact that they had drool-worthy good looks and that everyone loved bad boys helped quite a bit as well.

* * *

In the school office, Kendall Schmidt waited on the sofa, leg jiggling nervously. He had his fingers templed and pressed to his lips, thick eyebrows furrowed slightly in worry. "Kendall Knight?"

His head snapped up at the sound of the school principal's secretary, Kelly Wainright, call his name. "Principal Rocque will see you now, come on in," she opened up the door and let Kendall through. Kendall grabbed his backpack off the floor of the reception and walked into a simply, but classily furnished with mahogany and leather and glass. Sat behind the desk was an extremely large man, balding and stuffed into a suit.

"Sit," he bellowed, stabbing a finger at one of the leather armchairs placed in front of the desk. Kendall fell into it before leaning forward, placing his elbows onto his knees as Principal Rocque flipped through his files. "Hmm… Co-captain of your old school's hockey team… Good, good…2nd in your whole class…Not bad…" he continued to mutter to himself for a little while, until he slammed the file shut. "Kelly!" he shouted into the intercom, making Kendall flinch slightly.

"Yes, Principal Rocque," came Kelly's voice through the intercom speaker, sounding slightly tinny.

"Send in Camille Roberts," he continued. Just then, a girl with curly brown hair stepped through the door.

"You wanted to see me, Principal Rocque?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, I did, Ms. Roberts. This is Kendall Knight, Palm Woods High's newest addition, and I want you to show him around. Is that okay?" his voice reverberated around the small room; bouncing off the walls and making Kendall flinch again slightly.

"Oh, of course it is, Principal Rocque! I'd be more than happy to help!" she replied, a large grin still plastered on her face. Principal Rocque nodded slightly before pointing towards the door and hollering "Now, OUT!"

Camille quickly turned on her heel and headed out the door, dragging Kendall along behind her. Kelly handed Kendall some paperwork and his timetable to him nodding his head and smiling in thanks, as Camille towed him out of the office. As soon as they were out of earshot of the office (Kelly had creepily bat-like hearing), Camille dropped her hand from it's viselike grip on Kendall's wrist, muttering under her breath. Kendall struggled to pick out her words in the commotion of the hallway, managing to hear "bastard", "loudass motherfucker", "titface" and what he thought sounded like "poo poo head" somewhere in the loudness.

"Look," Kendall said, rubbing his wrist where Camille's fingernails had dug in. "If you don't want to do this, it's fine. I get it. I'll just find my way around myself." He started to turn away in the other direction when Camille grabbed his arm and span him around to face her again.

"No, no, no, no, no," she replied quickly, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "It's just that Principal Rocque is so fucking annoying sometimes, and…and… ugh! He's just so demanding! I mean, I don't mind helping you out, especially seeing as you're the new student and all, but he makes me do EVERYTHING for him!" she spewed it all out in one breath, but still managed to breathe rather normally. "Whew! I'm Camille Roberts, by the way," she then said, holding her hand out for Kendall to shake.

"I figured. And I'm-" he began, reaching out for the brunette's hand to shake it.

"Kendall Knight. I know. You're the only new shit who's come here. Like, ever."

"Seriously?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You see, Minnesota's one of those places where everyone has known everyone since childhood, and people only leave this place, and come back to visit. No one new really ever moves in."

"Woah, okay…"

"Exactly. So prepare for A LOT of people trying to rope you into their group, oaky. But you can come sit with me at lunch if you want to. Let me see your timetable," Camille held her hand out for Kendall's timetable, which he handed to her without hesitation, watching her scan down the list rapidly.

"Brilliant! We have homeroom, drama, AP biology and AP Spanish together! C'mon, let's get you to your locker." Kendall followed Camille soundlessly to his supposedly assigned locker, which wasn't far from her own, taking in all the commotion around him as students greeted each other enthusiastically with high fives, hugs and the occasional girly squeal or two.

As they weaved their way down the compacted hallway, quite a few people who looked suspiciously like drama geeks, all enthusiastically asking if she's considering taking part in this year's school play, greeted Camille. She merely smiled and said mysteriously "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. We'll see…" before walking off again with Kendall trotting close behind.

"Popular, I see," Kendall commented absentmindedly.

"Hmm?" Camille turned towards Kendall slightly. "Oh, them? Nah, they're just some people I worked with on last year's school play. And the school play the year before that. And the year before that year too… You get the general gist. I did a lot of school plays."

"I can tell. So are you really thinking of doing it again this year?" Kendall asked as Camille came to a halt at a locker that looked newly painted.

"Here we go, Kendall Knight's locker. Well go on then, put in the combo," she said, gesturing grandly towards the plain and shiny locker. "And about the play, I don't know. I want to try something new, y'know? I feel like drama has always been a safe house for me and I want to go out and see if I can find something else that I want to do."

As Kendall listened to her, he put in his locker combination and pulled it open when he heard the faint click. "Mmm yeah, I get you. I think that might be why my mum decided to move us out here." He shoved a few books that he'd picked up into the locker before turning back to face Camille, only to find that everyone in the hallway was pressed up against their lockers staring in what seemed like awe at a group of guys dressed like bikers as they walked down the hallway.

When they finally passed, Camille let out a breath and peeled herself off of the wall of lockers she'd pressed herself up against. "Who were they?" Kendall inquired, gesturing down the hall in the direction that the guys had walked down.

"The Fire Riders - the baddest gang around here. The short, spiky haired one at the front? That's Logan Mitchell, alpha male. The tall, pretty boy? James Diamond, only THE most gorgeous guy in all of this side of Minnesota. All the girls here want him, and I'll admit, I've had the hugest crush on him ever since sixth grade, but obviously, none of us here are up to par. Then, there's Carlos Garcia, the Latino. One of the nicest, happiest kids you'll ever meet, but that little fucker is fierce in a fight. I tell you now, you do NOT want to get on their bad side. They will fuck you up like no one has before."

Kendall merely stared at her, not quite believing her. "Don't believe me?" Camille apprehended haughtily, crossing her arms. She pointed towards a tall boy who looked like he was once strong and popular, most likely a jock, but was now shrunken in upon himself and weary looking, supported on a crutch. "That's Dak Zevon. He was one of the most popular people here. Major athletic potential and everything. One time, he got on the wrong side of the Fire Riders, and was stupid enough to start a fight with one of them. Insulted Carlos and everything, and he knew that James and Logan were extremely protective of that kid. Look at him now. He was humiliated and now we don't even know if he'll be able to run again."

"Oh, shit. Those guys mean business, then, don't they?"

"Yes, and don't you ever dare doubt that. Or you'll end up just like poor Dak over there."

"Note taken," Kendall smiled, nodding his head. "So, homeroom?" he offered out his arm for Camille to take and let her lead the two of them down the hall in the direction of their homeroom like conjoined twins. They had their heads bent close to each other, so deep in conversation that they didn't notice when Kendall almost slammed into someone. But a loud, harsh voice snapped them out of their reverie.

"Oi, watch it, blind fuckers!"

* * *

**Aaaand there we have it! Once again, please please please review :) I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER! And you'll get a wee mention at the beginning of the next chapter ;D **


End file.
